


Gone Fishing

by toasty_coconut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: Killua has never been on a date before. Gon insists on taking him on one, but his idea of a date is a little less than traditional.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Gone Fishing

Killua drummed his fingers against the fabric of his shorts. His eyes searched up and down the length of the lake he was standing near. Gon had very specifically instructed his friend to meet him by said lake at around 12 o’clock. And yet, it was quarter past 12 and there was no sign of Gon anywhere. Killua had texted him several times to find out where he was and received no reply—meaning Gon’s phone was either off, lost, or broken (again).

Killua let out an irritated breath. This whole thing had been Gon’s idea in the first place. Well, 70% Gon’s idea. The other 30% had been Alluka insisting it was ‘depressing that Killua had never been on a date, ever, in his life’. Gon had agreed, and took it upon himself to be Killua’s very first date.

Killua had argued that it wasn’t necessary—but Gon was persistent and with Alluka pushing for the idea, too, he was backed into a corner. Eventually, Killua found himself agreeing to go on his first date ever with Gon Freecss.

And, truthfully, he was kind of nervous.

He knew that there was nothing to be nervous about. After all, a date was more or less a glorified version of hanging out with someone, right? He had hung out with Gon plenty of times. It was just the idea of it being a _date_ that gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

He lifted his arm, glancing down at the blue and green twined threads that hung from his wrist. It was a bracelet Alluka had made for him the night prior. She insisted that it was ‘for good luck on his date’. The bubbling in Killua’s stomach eased just the slightest.

“Killua!”

Killua blinked, snapping his attention to the dirt path in front of him. Gon was jogging toward him—a long, black box hung from a strap on his shoulder.

“Gon! Geeze, there you are,” Killua huffed, crossing his arms. “I was starting to think you got cold feet or something.”

Gon stopped his jog, taking a moment to bend over and catch his breath. “Nah,” he panted, “I’m wearing socks.” Killua furrowed his brows at that, but before he had the chance to say anything, Gon straightened out, beaming. “Anyways, sorry I’m late. I was picking up this.”

Gon slipped the black box from his shoulder and laid it on the ground. Crouching down, he popped open the latches that lined its seam. Killua stepped beside him to get a closer look. Once Gon pushed the top off, he scrunched his nose.

“...A fishing rod? You bought a new one?”

“Not for me!” Gon grinned, pulling the rod out from its case and jumping to his feet. He pushed it into Killua’s hands. “For you! It’s a gift to commemorate our first date!”

Killua gawked. “I… What… What kind of first date gift is _that_?”

“Oh. You don’t like it?” Gon put a hand to his chin in thought. “We can go to the store and pick out a different one, if you want.”

“No! It’s not…” Killua sighed, rubbing his temple. “Don’t dates usually buy flowers or something?”

“Sure.” Gon tilted his head. “But you’d hate that, Killua.”

Killua’s eye twitched as he averted his gaze. “Yeah. Well…” He coughed, straightening out. “That’s beside the point! What’s this even about?” He squinted. “Why’d you buy me a _fishing rod_?”

“Well, I was thinking you could use it on our date!”

“Huh?”

Gon thumbed to his own fishing rod sticking out of his backpack. “We can fish together!”

Sure, Killua had never been on a date himself. Killua had practically no experience in the romance department at all. Though, even someone like him, who had spent his entire life training in secrecy to become a merciless assassin, knew that first dates typically did not entail something like fishing. Somehow, reeling in and gutting fish did not sound the least bit ‘romantic’.

Killua knew that Gon was fairly experienced in the romance department—apparently having been on many dates with older women and a single date with Palm. That being said, Killua wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but he had certainly been expecting something more standard from someone who was apparently an expert romancer. A movie and dinner, maybe.

He wondered what Palm would think if Gon had tried to take her fishing on their date.

She’d probably drown him.

“Fishing?” Killua gaped, wondering if he had misheard. “That’s your idea of a date? I thought you said you learned a lot from those old cougars on Whale Island?”

“I did!” Gon assured, holding up a finger. “One of the things they always told me was that the most important part of a date is having fun—and there’s nothing more fun than just sitting and talking with you, Killua!” His face glowed with a radiant smile before he blinked. “Unless you wanted to go window shopping or something instead?”

The way Gon’s eyes shined made Killua’s heart leap into his throat. His words felt like a brick to the chest, knocking the wind out of him for a brief second. Of course, he couldn’t agree more—but he never understood how Gon was always able to say it so easily and earnestly.

Killua swallowed, attempting to hide the blush he could feel creeping its way up his neck. “No,” he dismissed. “This is fine.”

“Great!” Gon enthused, giving Killua a light slap on the back of the shoulder. “Then let’s find a good spot!”

The pair spent the following minutes finding the perfect location. Killua had insisted that fish were fish and water was water, so they should have been able to sit anywhere. However, Gon had claimed that that wasn’t the case, and that they needed to find the prime location for ‘maximum fishing potential’.

After much deliberation and searching, the two finally settled themselves on a formation of rocks along the water’s edge. Gon had helped Killua set up his new fishing rod, and once they were done, he took a seat and casted his own line.

Killua looked over the rod that he held between his hands. It was sleek and icy blue—it appeared to be far newer than the old rod that Gon favored. “Where’d you get the money for this anyway?”

“My bank?”

“That’s not what I…” Killua started, but the big eyed look that Gon was giving him appeared so utterly clueless, that Killua decided it wasn’t worth it. He sighed. “Nevermind. I guess it’s pretty cool.” He cracked a smile, elbowing Gon in the side. “Thank you.”

“I knew you’d like it!” Gon grinned, elbowing Killua right back. “Now, let’s just hope you can catch some fish with it!”

“Please,” Killua scoffed, “we’re gonna be loaded with fish by the time the day’s over.”

“Not if you keep holding the rod like that, we won’t,” Gon noted, nodding to Killua’s fishing rod.

“Huh? What’s wrong with the way I’m holding it?” Killua quirked a brow. “Is there seriously a technique to this?”

“Of course there is,” Gon replied, scooting closer to Killua. “See, your hands should be here.” He took Killua’s hands in his own, sliding them down and adjusting their placement. “If they aren’t, the fish might pull the rod away from you.”

Heat flushed Killua’s face. He had never noticed just how calloused Gon’s fingertips were, and with his proximity Killua could smell something akin to pine from his hair.

“W-what?” Killua managed, doing his best to shake it off. “You seriously think a fish could beat me like that?”

Gon furrowed his brows, serious. “Yes.”

Killua pursed his lips. “...Whatever.”

Gon paused, lifting Killua’s right hand. “Hey, where’d you get this bracelet?” he asked, his fingers running over the twined lace. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh, that? Alluka made it for me.” Killua glanced at the accessory, grumbling, “Said it’s for good luck or something…”

“Alluka made it? That’s so cool!” Gon beamed, bringing Killua’s wrist closer so he could get a better look. “Do you think she’d make me one, too?”

“I…” Killua reeled back. “I don’t see why not. I’m sure she’d like that.”

Gon finally let go of Killua’s hand. He picked up his own rod, kicking the backs of his heels against the rock formation. “If she does, then we can match, Killua!”

Killua snorted. “That’s so lame.”

“Wha? I think it’d be cool!” Gon objected. “Like friendship bracelets! Or…” he hummed in thought, lulling his head from side to side, “boyfriend bracelets?”

Killua’s mind came to a screeching halt. His eyes widened as his face erupted into a bright crimson. “I… Huh?”

Had Gon just called him…

Did he really just say...

“Boyfri—!” Killua couldn’t even choke it out. In a flustered mess, he fumbled to find the right words to protest with. “Do you even know what you’re saying!? You can’t just—! Stuff like that is—! It’s only our first date!” He growled, rubbing his face with a free hand. “You’ve gotta go on more than one to consider someone your _boyfriend_ , idiot!”

“I know! It’s not like this date is gonna be our only one though, right?” Gon pointed out. Then he paused. “Oh. Unless you want it to be? I mean, I’d like to go on more.” He shrugged. “But if _you_ don’t want to…”

This was too much. It was only his first date—it was only 15 minute into his first date, for that matter— but there Gon was, proclaiming them boyfriends. And now he was putting him on the spot by asking if he wanted to go out more in the future? Killua had endured many stressful situations in his life, but none quite like this.

Alluka could never know about this. She wouldn’t let him live it down.

“I didn’t say that! I mean, it’s not like that—!” Killua attempted to protest, doing whatever he could to salvage this situation. “Cause, I _do_ but you—!”

“Great!” Gon dismissed. “Then Alluka can make us matching boyfriend bracelets.”

“St-stop saying that! It sounds dumb!” Killua groaned, burying his face into the collar of his turtleneck, hiding his tomato-red cheeks.

As if the situation couldn’t have gotten any more embarrassing than it already was, Gon burst out laughing.

Killua popped his face out from his shirt collar. “What?!” he sneered. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Nothing.” Gon waved a hand, calming down and offering Killua a smile. “It’s just that you’re kinda cute when you get flustered like that, Killua.”

Killua didn’t know if it was possible for his face to turn any redder than it already had that day, but somehow that’s what it felt like. “Shut up!”

Gon laughed once more, but then stopped with a gasp. “Killua!” He pointed. “Your rod!”

Killua blinked. “Huh?” He had been so caught up in allowing himself to be embarrassed that he hadn’t even realized the tugging on his line. He took a sharp breath in, pulling the rod, but his poor grip combined with how sweaty his palms had become allowed for it to slip out from between his hands. “Whoa!”

The rod fell into the water below with a ‘plop’, and Killua could see it being dragged along the lake floor by a large fish below. “Hey!” he shouted, jumping down from the rock and into the knee-deep water. “You stupid fish! Who do you think you are?!”

Killua stormed forward, dunking his hands into the water in an attempt to pull the rod to safety. However, the fish was quick and the lake was murky, making finding exactly where it was difficult.

“I _told_ you that you needed to hold it properly,” Gon chided.

“I was!” Killua shot back with a scowl. “Why don’t you come over here and help me find it?”

“Sure!” Gon agreed, placing down his own rod and jumping into the water below. He trekked through the water until he reached Killua, eyes scanning the lake floor all the while. “Hm… I don’t see it.”

An idea popped into Killua’s head and he withheld a smirk. Closing his eyes, he gave a shrug. “Maybe you should look closer.”

Gon scrunched his face, crouching down to get a better look. That was when Killua grinned, seizing the opportunity to grab a handful of Gon’s hair and shove his head down into the water.

Gon stumbled forward, becoming fully submerged as Killua laughed. Pulling himself up as quickly as he was pushed in, Gon scowled. “Hey! What was that for!?”

Killua turned his nose up, a proud smile painting his face. “For making my first date so weird,” he explained pointblank. He flicked his gaze to Gon, arching a brow at him. “You gonna do something about it?”

Gon gawked at Killua’s challenge, which soon morphed into a devilish grin of his own. Rushing forward, Gon pushed his palms against Killua’s chest, wrestling him down into the water. Killua laughed, using a hand to splash Gon in the face, to which he responded by splashing Killua right back.

What started out as a small joke turned into an all-out water war between the two—splashing and dunking each others’ heads under. Eventually they would tire out and find Killua’s fishing rod sitting at the lake’s bottom a few yards away. They would return to their spot on the rocks, Gon catching over a dozen fish and Killua managing to reel in a couple himself.

The two would talk away about everything and nothing at all—a stray cat Alluka had nursed back to health, the idea of visiting Wing and Zushi at Heaven’s Arena, wondering if Leorio was keeping Kurapika in line while they were gone—anything that came to mind.

It was comfortable. Any awkward tension or nerves Killua had felt at the start of the date seemed to melt away entirely. Maybe it was Alluka’s good luck bracelet, or maybe it was just because going on a date really wasn’t any different from simply hanging out with his best friend. Perhaps going fishing wasn’t the worst date idea in the world.

Perhaps going fishing was something they could do a lot more often.

* * *

_End._


End file.
